Калесгос
Терраса Магистров, Плато Солнечного Колодца Храм Драконьего Покоя, Драконий Погост Азшара, Гора Хиджал Душа Дракона; Даларан (история) | status = Жив | relatives = Тарегоса (сестра), Джайна Праудмур (любовница) | instance = Плато Солнечного Колодца }} Калесгос нынешний Аспект рода Синих Драконов, назначенный после смерти Малигоса. Он принимает форму эльфа-полукровки в котором предпочитает имя Кейлек. В отличии от других драконов синей стаи, которые придерживаются использования магии, Калесгос силен как в магии так и в ближнем бою. До Войны Нексуса, Калесгос был учеником и преемником Малигоса, который помогал искать остаточную энергию Солнечного Колодца. Он был назначен послом от рода Синих Драконов в Храм Драконьего Покоя. Во время войны против Короля-лича, Калесгос не остался на стороне Малигоса, а присоединился к Алекстразе и выступил против своего бывшего хозяина. Во время Катаклизма, он получил статус Аспекта Магии и помогал с другими Аспектами в борьбе против Смертокрыла. После его уничтожения Калесгос прибыл в Даларан и стал помогать Кирин Тору и завязал отношения с их новым лидером Джайной Праудмур. Биография Ранняя история Один из немногих синих драконов, молодой Калесгос - слуга великого аспекта Малигоса. Обычно он маскирует себя, общаясь со смертными расами в форме эльфа по имени Кейлек. Будучи синим драконом, в его обязанности входит слежение за магией в Азероте, к тому же сам Кейлек обладает врожденными задатками не только хорошего мага, но и воина. Хотя он должен был охранять источник огромной силы, он потерпел неудачу - куда более мощное и коварное существо смогло подчинить себе волю молодого синего дракона... Солнечный Колодец После Третьей войны, когда казалось, что Солнечный Колодец, источник магии высших эльфов, был утерян навсегда, всплеск его энергии привлек внимание синих драконов. Малигос, представитель этого рода, послал исследовать это происшествие своего верного слугу - Калесгоса. В своем путешествии он повстречался с юной девушкой Анвиной Тиг и паладином Джорадом Мейсом, также к ему на помощь пришла его будущая супруга Тиригоса. По странному стечению обстоятельств за ними по пятам всегда преследовала Плеть. Их вел предатель среди высших эльфов, Дар'Кхан Дратир, открывший в прошлом Артасу путь в рощу, где находился Колодец. Предатель охотился за той же самой энергией источника силы, что и синие драконы, для своего нового хозяина, Короля Мертвых. Он утверждал, что эта энергия ранее находилась в доме Анвины, и он был прав. На самом деле Анвина была не человеком, а самим Солнечным Колодцем, его энергиями, которые удалось спасти после его взрыва красному дракону Кориалстразу, супругу аспекта жизни Алекстразы, и превратить их в тело юной девушки. Осознав свое истинное происхождение, Анвина, спасая своих друзей, убила Дар'хана силой Колодца. Она решила оставаться жить у рощи Солнечного Колодца, где ранее плескались воды источника ее энергии, считая, что Колодец можно восстановить с ее помощью. Ее вызвались защищать регент Кель'Таласа Лор'темар и Кейлек. Ярость Солнечного Колодца Когда Кель'тас вернулся в Луносвет со своими эльфами-сквернокровами, то отправил все силы на захват Острова Солнечного Скитальца, а заодно и Анвины, чтобы использовать ее силы,чтобы призвать в Азерот Кил'джедена - лидера Пылающего Легиона и нового господина Кель'таса. Калесгос же оказался захвачен одним из демонов и вынужден был противостоять героям, которые пришли убить Кель'таса. В конце концов они освободили его от демона, а он помог им пройти в сердце Солнечного Колодца, где была Анвина. Используя оставшиеся силы Анвина ослабила Кил'джедена и попрощалась с Кейлеком. Он приказал героям изгнать Кил'джедена из Азерота, что те и сделали. Война за Нексус Во время Войны за Нексус Калесгос сражался на стороне Драконьего Союза против своего господина Малигоса.Война за Нексус Грим Батол Во время событий ночи дракона Калесгос помогал Кориалстразу, Верисе Ветрокрылой и дренейке Ириди победить Синестру и ее создание сумеречного дракона Даргонакса.Ночь Дракона, 96-97 Cataclysm После катаклизма Калесгос решил найти синего дракона Азурегоса, который помог бы ему в защите оставшихся синих драконов. Приливы Войны После гибели Смертокрыла, Калесгос вернулся в Нексус и стал заниматься делами и выполнять роль Аспекта рода Синих Драконов. Здесь Калесгос узнал от Киригосы, что Наригос был обеспокоен потерей Радужного Средоточия. Спустя два дня Калесгос отправил поисковый отряд, который должен был найти место кражи и выяснить кто похитил Радужное Средоточие, находившееся по его мнению в Ледяном Море, недалеко от Хладарры. Отряд который переносил Радужное Средоточие был ужасно уничтожен, и поисковый отряд не смог выяснить кто стоял за похищением; Калесгосу пришлось обратиться за помощью к магу Ронину. Вместе они отправились к чародейке Джайне Праудмур. По прибытии в Терамор, Калесгос получил помощь от магов Даларана, которые находились там и доставляли сведения о возможном местонахождении Радужного Средоточия. Во время пребывания Калесгоса он успел подружиться с Джайной, с которой они проводили достаточно времени вместе. Но спустя некоторое время начали приходить тревожные вести: Крепость людей в Дуротаре была уничтожена силами Орды, которые продолжали двигаться в сторону Терамора. Позже Калесгос смог получить сведения о местонахождении Радужного Средоточия и отправился в путь с просьбой к Джайне не ввязываться в конфликты из-за уничтоженной крепости Альянса в его отсутствие. В поисках Средоточия Калесгос потерял много времени но так и не смог найти верный след артефакта. Поиски привели его к уничтоженной крепости Альянса в Дуротаре и он был уверен, что это дело рук Орды. Пролетая вблизи крепости он был атакован силами Орды и смог ясно понять куда они двигались. Он поспешил обратно в Терамор, чтобы предупредить Джайну о возможной опасности. Вернувшись в Терамор он предупредил всех присутствующих и предложил свою помощь в обороне. Спустя четыре дня Орда подошла к Терамору. После дневной битвы орда потерпела поражение и отступила. Вечером при осмотре раненых Калесгос почувствовал движение Средоточия к Терамору. Он попытался остановить дирижабль, перевозивший его, но его атаковали наездники на нетопырях. После сбрасывания мана-бомбы, Джайне удалось выжить с помощью Ронина, который пожертвовал собой и погиб в Тераморе. Позднее Калесгос просил Джайну не уничтожать в ответ Оргриммар, который она хотела утопить под гигантской волной. Калесгос после уничтожения Терамора остался в Даларане рядом с Джайной. Задания Калесгос выдает задания для доступа в героический режим подземелья Терраса Магистров. Также, Калесгос связан со следующими заданиями: * * * * Задание удалено в обновлении 4.0.1 * * * * * * * * * * * * Цитаты (Inside Magisters' Terrace:) (As he flys over from Sunwell Plateau) :Do not be frightened, . Our ends are the same. :I am Kalecgos, of the Blue Dragonflight. I have watched over the nascent powers of the Sunwell for some time, but now I see that its terrible power could usher in the end of our world! :Defeating Kael'thas is a task worthy of your undivided attention. :Beyond that, if you are capable of organizing an army, there are many wrongs in the Sunwell to be addressed. :Perhaps we shall meet again there. :A friend and I have come to rescue a young human woman from the clutches of the Legionlord, Kil'jaeden and his vile minions. :We've discovered that Kael'thas is trying to summon Kil'jaeden from the depths of the Sunwell itself. :For the sake of this world - this cannot come to pass! I am committed to seeing that it does not. :Madrigosa accompanied me on this journey, but we have become separated in the Sunwell. May fate keep her safe. :Anveena is no mere mortal, . Those who recognize her true nature stop at nothing to possess her. She once rescued me, and now I intend to return the favor. ''(before taking up the throne of Aspect of the Blue Dragonflight) (After Deathwing runs away) (When Deathwing casts Cataclysm) ;Old Greetings *There is no time to waste! *Kil'jaeden must be destroyed! *The fate of the world hangs in the balance. ;New Greetings *You seemed troubled. *What brings you to me mortal? *Speak freely friend. *Something about you seems...familiar. Мелочи *Эпический предмет в руке Калесгоса: , его можно приобрести в Шаттрате за 130 очков справедливости. Галерея File:Kalec dragon.jpg|Калесгос в манге. File:Kalecgos half-elf.jpg|Калесгос в форме эльфа-полукровки. File:Kalecgos TCG.jpg|Калесгос в TCG. File:Kalec in Bilgewater Harbor.jpg|Кейлек в Порту Трюмных Вод. File:Kalecgos BotA.jpg|Калесгос в бою. Заметки Изменения в обновлениях * Внешние ссылки en:Kalecgos fr:Kalecgos